When a Star Blinks Out
by Stick'ums
Summary: Poor Harry, isn't everyone always after him? Well, he is kidnapped, and the school is left with only a few clues. And a pair of students who know more than they let on...
1. A Nebula is Formed

**When the Star Blinks Out…**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Stick'ums**

**Stick'ums:** Ah. A select few of you may actually remember this story, as it's one I'm redoing. It was called 'Harry Potter and the Kidnapping', but I couldn't finish it and keep it in the same writing style so I have decided to redo it. Reviews are love!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to the lovely J. K. Rowling. But lucky me, I do happen to own Taka Shippou, Raven, (who won't come in until later) and Professor Enigma. Mew Ashleigh owns Kuroichigo Idenshi.

**n.n - This is a line break. Have fun with it.**

"Can you even believe how fast summer sped by?" Harry, a thin-looking, black haired boy with glasses asked wonderingly. He was perched on top of his bed in the Gryffindor boys' dormitories, having just arrived at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The large trunk at the end of his bed hadn't even been opened yet.

"Yeah, and why's that? That's because you spent most of it at the Burrow, not at boring ole' Privet Drive." His red-headed friend Ron laughed, sitting on his own bed nearby. The Burrow was what the Weasley's called their run-down home.

**Harry's POV**

I shrugged. "When do we have to be at the Great Hall?" I asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Same time every year. Think you'd know that by now, it being what, our fifth year now?"

Oh yeah. "Well, then we better get moving, we don't want Hermione to leave without us." I said, standing up and rolling my shoulders back to stretch them out. Ron shrugged and got up as well.

We almost fell over ourselves in our mad dash down the dormitory steps. And as we expected, Hermione Granger, with her bushy brown hair, was waiting impatiently by the Common Room entrance. But, and here's the unexpected part, standing next to her was another girl that we had never seen before. Her hair was long and black; it went almost to her waist. She looked to be about the same age as we were.

Ron and I ran over to them, getting a few glares from a few older students who like us, were running a little late. "Hey Hermione! Sorry we're late!" I gasped, out of breath.

"Hi!" Ron put in.

Hermione waved. "Hi." She motioned towards the new girl. "You guys, this is Kuroichigo Idenshi. She came here from Kyoto, Japan. She'll be in our year, so I though it would be alright for her to hang out with us.." Kuroichigo gave a smile wave, her mouth curved into a shy smile. I may have been inmaging it, but the look she gave us was just so… analytical. "Kuroichigo, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione introduced us.

"Hi Ron. Hi Harry." I was surprised that she wasn't surprised at my name, but then, she did just come from Japan after all. Maybe I wasn't so famous there?

Hermione grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door. "Come now, we're going to miss dinner if we stand here all night." Ron and I laughed, and followed after the pair.

"Oh wow, this room is huge! Our school wasn't nearly this big, and the magic that must have been put into creating the ceiling, wonderful!" Kuroichigo said, surprised as we entered the Great Hall. Hermione had to carefully direct her so that she wouldn't run into anyone, the girl was looking that far upward. We pulled her over to the Gryffindor table, but before we sat down she caught the eye of a pale, white haired girl sitting at the Slytherin table and waved enthusiastically. The girl glanced around, and gave a small wave back.

We sat down, Ron and I on one side, Kuroichigo and Hermione on the other. Ron and I gave Hagrid a quick wave, which returned with a wink. Luckily, we had time to talk before dinner was served and Headmaster Dumbledore began his yearly greetings. "So, Kuroichigo," Ron began. "Who was that Slytherin git you were waving at?"

Kuroichigo glared darkly at him, a single eyebrow raised. "She isn't a git. Her name is Taka Shippou, and she came here with me from Japan. She's my best friend, and if you say anything about her again, I shall have to hurt you." She said, as if that explained everything.

I frowned, slightly puzzled. "You can't be 'best friends' with a Slytherin. We're enemy houses, you know."

Kuroichigo turned her glare to me. "If Taka is with them, then they aren't _all_ evil. Now I don't want to talk about it anymore. _Bakas._" The last word was muttered under her breath, although neither I nor Ron had any idea what it meant.

"Ron! Harry! Cut it out!" Hermione scolded us. Ron shrugged carelessly. I was about to respond, but didn't have the time because Dumbledore had entered the hall and was now calling for attention.

"I'd like to welcome you all again to another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He went on with his yearly speech. And on.

At the end, he introduced our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. There seemed to be some kind of curse attached to that job, because no teacher had ever lasted more than one year. The students placed bets on it now, even. "I'd like to introduce you all to your new teacher, Professor Enigma." To the left of him, a tall, white haired woman stood up and quietly bowed before sitting back down again and watching the Hall with a strange amused expression.

Dumbledore continued. "Also, it seems that we have two new older students joining us this year. I'd like Taka Shippou and Kuroichigo Idenshi to stand please." They did so, waving again to each other across the hall before sitting down again. "They have come all the way from Japan, so please treat them well. We shall do the same for you, and enjoy your dinner!" He sat smiling, and only then did the numerous meals appear on our plates.

After dinner, we got up and headed out of the hall. After turning the first corner, we were stopped as the white haired Slytherin (Taka was her name?) hurried over to our group. Kuroichigo gave her a huge hug, which the blonde returned, albeit tensely. "Taka! Oh, I've missed you. How has your day been so far? Make any new friends?" She asked.

Taka smiled thinly. "Yeah, I missed you too, Kuro-chan." She certainly didn't have quite the energy as her friend. For the first time, I gave her a close look over. Her hair was a pure white, which made me wonder if she was related to the new professor. And her eyes were creepy; they were a reddish/pink color. Also, her skin was really pale! It seemed like she fit the Slytherin description perfectly. Ignoring me, Taka continued her conversation with Kuroichigo. "I haven't really made any friends yet…they're all, how should I say? Snobs? Or close to it." Well, she couldn't be that bad if she thought Slytherins were spoiled. "And there's this one guy, says his name is Draco, and-" She was cut off.

By Malfoy. "Taka!" The blond haired Slytherin stalked over to our group.

Taka winced while he couldn't see her and turned to face him. "Yes, Draco?"

"You shouldn't let people see you hanging out with people like them." He gestured towards our little group with one hand and a look of disgust. "It could really hurt your reputation." He said, as if that were all important.

Taka rolled her eyes but didn't let him see. "Alright, Draco…Bye Kuro-chan." She sighed silently and turned around. Malfoy gave a smug smile and started off towards the dungeons, where the Slytherin Common Room was located. Taka, obviously with no other choice, lifted her hand in a small wave for us and followed.

After they left, Kuroichigo turned back to us and shook her head slowly. "I feel sorry for her. She doesn't know how to say no to _anyone." _She paused, considering. "But then, I guess she would accept any friend she could get, being albino and all…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Albino? I wondered about her eyes."

"What's albino?" Ron asked, oblivious. So was I, but I was smart enough not to mention it.

Hermione smirked kindly and opened her mouth to explain, but Kuroichigo skipped the annoyed sigh and started in first. "Albino is when you have no pigment, no color." Hermione gave her a funny look, but said nothing.

I glanced around the hall. It was almost empty. "You guys, we better head up, or the Lady will get mad." I started down the hall towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hai!" Kuroichigo grinned, and the rest of the group followed.


	2. The Cloud Collapses

**When a Star Blinks Out..**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Stick'ums**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I only own this plot and any character that you do not recognize from one of the Harry Potter books. (Taka, Kuroichigo, Prof Enigma, Raven, etc.)

**Stick'ums: **No reviews yet? Well, it has been only a day.

n.n

**3rd Person**

"You're new Raven, don't fail me." hissed a voice. The crackling speech came from a figure sitting in a chair. It faced a large fireplace, in a large room. From the intricate doorway, a slender woman bowed deeply.

"I won't Master, you can depend on me." Her voice was raspy, and cut through the silent room like her namesake's call.

"Then find the boy. I want the boy."

"Of course, Master. Right away."

"Go, now Raven. Bring him tonight."

The woman nodded, her lank black her falling into her eyes. "I shall return soon." She stalked over to the only window in the room and flung the curtains wide. With one simple movement, the widow was open, and Raven flung herself out of it. From the chair, a soft hissing was heard: laughter.

**Harry's POV-Hogwarts**

It was early morning in Hogwarts, and our Gryffindor group had just finished breakfast, so we were now heading slowly towards the dungeons. Ron groaned. "First class of the year just _had_ to be Potions, didn't it?" He pulled out his class list and scanned it once more. "And with the _Slytherins _too! Why is it always them?" He said with a groan.

Kuroichigo gave him a funny look, something she had given each of us already more than once. "What's so bad about Potions? That's my best class! And Taka will be there too." She increased her pace, bringing her ahead of us because we were going as slow as we could possibly be without also being late to class.

I shook my head. "It wouldn't be so bad, if it weren't for Snape." Ron, Hermione, and I each gave an involuntary shudder. "He hates us."

Kuroichigo shrugged. "Aw, no one can be that bad. Besides, _Taka will be there."_ She said, as if we didn't realize the importance of that statement before.

"You'll see. You'll see." And she would.

Somehow, even walking at a snail's pace, we ended up at the Potion room door. Kuroichigo spotted Taka across the room and, ignoring a great many glares from both Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, bounced over to her and sat down. I just shook my head and thanked the lord that Snape wasn't there yet. Finding our usual seats, Ron, Hermione, and I sat down and waited until the Potion's Master did come in.

When he finally arrived, his glare first landed at its normal spot. Us. But his gaze was pulled away at the sound of whispering. He stalked over until he was standing in front of Kuroichigo's desk, arms folded dangerously behind his back. She paused whatever she was saying to Taka, and looked up. Surprisingly enough, she didn't seem the least bit frightened. When Snape had been silent for a moment, she spoke up. "Um, may I help you?"

"Your name, please." He asked, coldly. Big surprise.

"Kuroichigo Idenshi. From Kyoto. In-"

"I'm fully aware where Kyoto is, Ms. Idenshi. But do you know where you are right now?"

She paused, confused at his question. "Uh, in the Potions classroom?"

"And do you know where you will be tonight?"

"Well, not at this moment, no…"

"I'll fill you in then. Tonight, 5:00. Detention. You will be here." With that said he left her desk and went back up to the board, where he proceeded to write out the formula for today's creation on the board. Kuroichigo sat with her mouth wide open. I was surprised too. Detention, on the first day? Wow.

After class Kuroichigo vented her fury on us. "Who does that baka think he is?! He can't do that to me, that…" The rest of her speech was Japanese, and from the amused look on Taka's face, it wasn't very nice.

We left the classroom quickly enough, not wanting Snape to hear Kuroichigo's tirade and give him an excuse for even more punishment. Taka left with the Slytherins, and we headed down the other hall.

We were only a few feet down the hall when I realized that I had left my best quill back in the class. I wasn't too eager to go back there, but it really had cost a pretty coin. With a hurried apology to the group, I ran back to get it. I grabbed it from my desk, and hurried out of the class in case Snape came back and thought I was 'snooping'.

Once in the hall, I paused to get out my class schedule and figure out where the others had headed to. Apparently we were to the Greenhouses next. As I was putting it back, though, I heard a soft fluttering sound. As I was in the dungeon, where the only thing that was supposed to flutter was the robe Snape wore, I turned around. Turned around, only feel something very heavy come down on my head. The last thing I saw after that was darkness as I fell to the ground, unconscious.

**n.n**

**AN:** Yes, yes, short chapter. Next one to come up soon, whenever I find the chance to finish redoing it.


	3. Particles Condense

**When a Star Blinks Out**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Stick'ums**

**AN:** Thanks much to my two reviewers, Kuroichigo and Wolffanforever. It took me longer to get this one up, and I'm sorry, but what can I say?

**Harry's POV**

It hurt to move. It hurt to do anything, really. Slowly I forced my eyelids up, only to be greeted by more darkness. Groaning, I sat up, and rubbed my head where it hurt the most. I could already feel a small lump back there, apparently from where I was hit. What had hit me, anyway? Once second I had been walking quickly through the dungeons on my way back from potions, and the next something came at me and I lost consciousness. Now I was here. Wherever here was.

I looked around, taking in the small, dark room I now found myself in. No light came in at all, not even moonlight from a window or doorway. So I touched the floor: it was wet and cold so I figured I must be underground. There was no furniture that I could see or feel, except for a thick wooden stake pounded into the center of the floor with a chain tied around it. After resting for a moment I tried to stand, only to discover that the other end of the chain with hooked to my left ankle. My broken left ankle, I soon found after adjusting my legs. Another grown escaped my lips at the sharp rush of pain that came from me moving.

I sat in that cold, damp room for what could have been hours before a thin strip of light appeared in the ceiling, momentarily blinding me. The light grew wider, and then I could tell it came from the edges of a trap door. I mentally fixed the door's location in my mind; it could come in handy later, when- if I escaped. The light spilled onto cement stairs, and then someone's feet appeared. A pale, gaunt woman casually made her way down the steps and into the cellar-like room. She pulled out her wand and whispered a spell, and the room instantly lit up.

Seeing her wand reminded me of mine. Trying to move without either nudging my leg or letting her see what I was doing I reached into the pocket of my soaked school robes: nothing was there. Not even the bits of torn paper I had been meaning to empty out but just hadn't gotten to yet. My wand couldn't have dragged all that out with it, so I decided it had been taken. As I pulled my hand from the pocket the woman caught the movement and chuckled, a sound colder than the floor beneath me.

"Fool boy, you think we left you with your precious wand? You were easy to catch the first time, but I doubt your devoted guardians would make so a second time." I ignored her taunting for the moment as nothing good would come out of replying now, and peered at her more closely now that my eyes were used to the light. Her thin eyes were a bright yellow color, and almost slitted enough to look like a cat's. The woman's hair was short, spiked, and a glossy black color. With her pale skin, she reminded me of a vampire, and I semiconsciously reached to grip at the stake behind me. "Not going to respond, eh boy?" She prodded.

I glared at her. "Who are you, and tell me where I am." I demanded. I gripped the stake tighter, if only for comfort. I doubted I could even get it out of the cement floor.

She matched my gaze easily, her thin lips curving into an amused smirk. "Impatient, aren't you?" She sighed softly. "Oh well, best humor you for now. Can't see what harm it would do." She paused for a moment. "I am called Raven, and you are in an old tornado shelter."

I was willing to bet that that wasn't her real name, but it didn't matter just then. "Well then, _Raven, _why am I in an old tornado shelter?"

"You ask an awful lot of questions, you know that?" She chuckled, a cruel, rasping sound.

"I want them answered. Now why am I here?"

"Master wanted you here, so I snuck into that fool school of yours and brought you. Why he wanted you I didn't bother to ask, but if I was you I wouldn't expect to live for much longer." It was then I noticed what it was that I found so strange about her voice: there was almost no emotion in it.

What a bright ray of hope that was. "Who exactly is this 'Master' person?"

She chuckled again, the sound not reaching her eyes. "Oh, you know him. You most definitely know him." Voldemort. I had guessed so from the beginning, but then, there were others out there who would have like to get a hold of me. Most of them _for_ Voldemort, but still.

"How exactly did you get into Hogwarts?"

Again, the smirk. "That school may have some protection, but nothing that I can't get past. Or any self-respecting Animagi, for that matter." I gave a soft sigh. One would think, after all the trouble back in third year with Sirius, that someone would have done something with that little catch.

Raven sauntered across the cement floor. "Lemme see your leg." She commanded. This strange woman disturbed me, and so I moved until my wounded leg was visible. "Good." She pulled out her wand again and held it carefully over my leg. It took all my will-power not to flinch. Again, she whispered a spell that I couldn't hear. After only a few seconds, my leg slowly- and painfully, twisted itself back into place.

She put her wand away. "There. Now I won't have to listen to you complain any more than I have to." She paused for a long moment. "Aren't you even going to thank me?" She asked, pretending to be insulted.

I strengthened my glare, plainly not willing to thank _her_ for anything. Raven only shrugged and turned around. "I _was_ going to leave the light on, but I don't think a rude boy like you deserves it." She stated, and then headed out of the trapdoor. Before she slammed down the lid of the trap door I heard the faint sound of a whispered spell, and then the light in the room flickered off. The last thing I heard from anything was her dark chuckling.

I had tensed up during her little _visit_, and only now could I bear to relax. I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes. Hopefully, Ron and Hermione would find some way to rescue me soon. Hopefully. Because I wasn't sure how I could manage to get past her. With nothing better to do in that lonely room, and so obviously tired, I soon fell asleep.

**3rd Person**

Ron, Hermione, and Kuroichigo were in Charms at that moment, along with the Ravenclaws. While Kuroichigo demonstrated her current skill level in that area for Professor Flitwick, Ron was chatting with Hermione.

"Hey Hermy," He muttered, "where's Harry?"

She glanced up from something she was writing on and blinked. "I don't know. The last time I saw him was in the dungeon."

"Maybe Snape found him and held him back." He suggested.

"Snape's teaching right now, he wouldn't bother with Harry for that long."

"Yeah, he's probably using up all his time torturing the Hufflepuffs." Ron smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course." She said, mostly sarcastically.

Just then, Kuroichigo came back and resumed her seat next to Hermione. She sighed loudly. "Charms is _not _my favorite class. I can't even do a simple levitating spell! Now, if it was Transfiguration…"

Hermione smiled. "Well, you're lucky then. We don't have Charms again for three days."

Kuroichigo pulled her hand into a fist and slowly pulled it into her side. "Yes!" Flitwick glanced her way, but didn't bother to say anything since class had just finished. Kuroichigo did grace him with a quick apologetic smile, but turned to her new friends quickly. "Let's go!"

"Last class of the day, finally over." Ron sighed, checking the time. "And we have time before dinner to go find out where Harry ran off to."

"Oh yeah, he's not in class." Kuroichigo said, just noticing he'd gone. "Where'd he go? Is he skipping?"

Ron shook his head. "We don't know; that's why we're going to look."

"Well, where do you think he'd be?"

"Let's go check down by the Potions class, that's where we saw him last."

The others nodded and headed down towards the dungeons. Kuroichigo smiled. "Maybe we'll run into Taka!"

**AN:** Well, it's not longer than the last chapter, but it's not shorter either! What happened to Harry? Will his friends find him before its too late? They won't if you don't review! So review!


End file.
